El interior es lo que cuenta
by Rinakira
Summary: Porque no todas las amistades comienzan bien y las mujeres somos seres muy, muy complicados. A veces. Advertencia: Un poco de lógica absurda solo destruirá el 60% de tu cerebro. Si no estas conforme con eso, ya valiste.


-¡Yo jamás seré amiga de una maniática de la limpieza como ella!

-¡Yo jamás seré amiga de una chica tan superficial como ella!

Cuddles y Handy se hallaban en una situación incómoda, escuchando a sus respectivas novias quejarse acerca del comportamiento de la otra después de la salida de amigos que ellos habían planeado. Había sido un día normal, no era sorpresa que sus novias los acompañasen (o mejor dicho, se colasen en sus planes), así que las chicas se conocieron, luego fueron a los bolos, a comer y finalmente al parque de diversiones. Para ambos, fue un día genial.

Por eso mismo, el cómo había empezado todo el problema era un enigma para ellos. Pero si hubiese que resumirlo, según las chicas que sí sabían del problema, sería: el vestido de la abuela de Petunia y el pintalabios líquido de Giggles.

Con eso en cuenta, era inaudito para los cuatro cómo habían llegado al momento incomodo de reencontrarse; solo que, en este caso, Cuddles y Handy sí sabían la causa del desastre: la emoción de las chicas por la nueva tienda de ropa que había reemplazado la tienda de antigüedades; cortesía del alcalde Lumpy, quien había dirigido el proyecto en su totalidad. Petunia había cancelado su reserva en el spa por venir y Giggles le pidió el día libre a Pop; en otro momento lamentaría haber dejado al infante con el desastre de su padre.

-Cuddles, q-que coincidencia encontrarte.

-¡Handy! El reencuentro fue más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Ambos estaban nerviosos al ser sometidos al tenso ambiente entre las chicas. Parecía que en cualquier momento iban a explotar y lanzarse al ataque sobre la otra; una guerra silente, en la que la primera que se movía, lo perdía todo.

-¿Cuándo la revancha? –Cuddles prefirió cambiar el tema.

-¿Aun no superas que te gané ayer en los bolos?

-¡No sé cómo hiciste nueve chuzas seguidas! ¡Eres el maestro, hermano!

-Tú tampoco estuviste nada mal, todas las veces que tiraste fueron chuzas o semiplenos. Solo necesitas practicar un poco más.

Lamentablemente, las chicas no siguieron la conversación. Se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron a lados distintos de la tienda, jalando a sus acompañantes. Sin embargo, pronto se encontraron de nuevo, cuando agarraron el mismo vestido, a lo que ambas reaccionaron soltándolo inmediatamente. Ese suceso ocurrió varias veces con diferentes prendas.

Tras recorrer la tienda ocho veces, Giggles se despidió de Cuddles con un cariñoso beso y se dispuso a irse a cambiar.

Petunia, revisó las prendas que tenía en mano y decidió que era momento de probárselas.

Pero antes…

-¡Ahora es tu turno! –exclamaron las chicas al unísono.

-Ehhh, tengo que ir al baño. ¡Ya vuelvo, amor!

Cuddles salió de la tienda en dirección al baño a altas velocidades, confiando en que su técnica de escape al baño lo salvaría de las mil fotos que su novia adoraba subir a las redes sociales cada vez que lo obligaba a vestirse con algún traje ridículamente adorable. Sus pantuflas eran todo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Pensando en eso, no vio el cartel indicando que el piso estaba mojado y resbaló hasta caer desde el balcón del tercer piso hasta la fuente del primer piso de cabeza. Al carecer de profundidad para amortiguar su caída, su cuello se quebró y brotó una fuente carmesí paralela al chorro de agua de la fuente.

Handy no fue capaz de pensar en alguna excusa lo suficientemente rápido y terminó en el vestidor de hombres con una gran cantidad de ropa. Suspiró. Solo tenía que probarse una, mostrarla y decir que era la que más le gustaba del montón, una mentira blanca que no hacía daño a nadie.

Pop salió angustiado del vestidor adyacente al recordar que había dejado a su hijo en el supermercado y pasó corriendo al lado de Handy. Fue un pequeño empujón, pero eso fue suficiente para desestabilizar al joven, quien giró y se enredó de forma catastrófica en la cortina del vestidor. El nudo alrededor de su cuello lo estaba sofocando y sus muñones hacían imposible la tarea de aflojar la tela que lo retenía a la suficiente distancia del piso para que no lo alcanzara. La gravedad hacía su trabajo de maravilla sobre su peso y pronto, la muerte hizo el suyo.

Las chicas se habían encontrado en un dilema cuando se encontraron por coincidencia nuevamente al querer salir a mostrarles la ropa a sus novios. No se despegaban la vista, pero esta vez, sus miradas no contenían rabia u odio. Contra todo pronóstico, a ambas les gustaba el conjunto que traía puesto quien habían considerado como su enemiga mortal.

-Ahm… te queda bien. Te ves… bonita. –Giggles se aventuró a romper el silencio incómodo.

-A ti también…. –Petunia sonrió, ciertamente más apacible–. El azul te queda muy bien, contrasta con tus ojos.

-A ti te queda preciosa esa falda rosada, el estampado floreado es adorable, tienes muy buen gusto. –pausó, dejando a un lado su emoción y recordando lo que había dicho el día anterior–. Disculpa por haber dicho que el vestido que traías puesto ayer era anticuado. Acababa de discutir con mi madre por mi ropa.

-Tú discúlpame a mí por decir que no sabías maquillar cuando solo intentabas ayudarme después de que me manché con mostaza. Me puse un poco histérica, especialmente después de que se te cayó el pincel sobre mi vestido.

-Perdón por eso también.

-No fue tu culpa que se rompiera justo en ese momento. Hubiera sido peor que se te rompa el tacón.

Ambas rieron. Sin entender muy bien por qué, pero dichosas de haber encontrado una nueva amistad. Entre cumplidos amables y cuchicheos de rumores picantes se encontraron cada vez más y más a gusto con la compañía. Cuando salieron, cualquiera podría jurar que se conocían durante años y no que eran enemigas hasta hace solo media hora.

Petunia le pidió a Handy desde la puerta del vestidor que le avisara a Cuddles, cuando llegara, que había ido al baño con Giggles. Era la primera vez que Handy demoraba tanto en cambiarse de ropa y ella no podía entrar al vestidor de hombres a ayudarlo. Suerte que su hombre era muy independiente.

Bajaban por las escaleras eléctricas cuando un gritó las alertó y fue entonces que vieron un coche de compras lleno fuera de control con Cub encima viniendo a toda velocidad contra ellas. Ambas gritaron al unísono en un abrazo, buscando protección en la otra, atemorizadas por lo que sabían que iba a ocurrir. Cub solo reía, emocionado por la adrenalina.

Pero eso no cambió el resultado, el carrito las golpeó y llevó al piso, desde donde siguió de largo hasta chocarse contra un carrito de salchipapas. El cuerpo del pequeño Cub voló por los aires antes de caer en la freidora rebosante de aceite caliente y el grito de dolor de Pop opacó el de su hijo.

Las chicas no tuvieron tiempo de reincorporarse del golpe que milagrosamente no las mató, sus cabellos se habían atorado en el mecanismo de las escaleras eléctricas y de un jalón ellas fueron trituradas por las placas de metal que acababan de pisar. Cuando sus cuerpos fueron revelados, tras hacer todo el recorrido correspondiente, era imposible identificar la pertenencia de los órganos e incluso los litros de sangre.

Al final de día, no eran tan diferentes como creían.

* * *

Después de... mucho tiempo, decidí revisar esto que escribí en un día de bloqueo pensando en lo dificiles y problemáticas que son algunas (MUCHAS) mujeres (que YO conozco).

No se me ocurrió mejor idea que usar las parejas más aceptadas. Pero, HTF NO ES UNA CARICATURA ROMÁNTICA, así que estas parejas no son oficiales. No para mi.

Y, para quienes lo pensaron, Giggles no es una (censurado) en esta historia. Digo "esta", porque puede que luego ese concepto sea útil y lo use. Hay que estar abiertos a las posibilidades.


End file.
